twitches & shit
by Vember85
Summary: this is something I started thinking up one day in school. i'm terrible at finishing stories, so i doubt there will ever be an ending, but whatever. it's a story based on things i've done &/or want to do. there's a story line, but it's not very stable. i'm not sure how to summarize this story, perhaps you could help me after you read it.


Twitches & Shit

a Creek story.

this is something I started thinking up one day in school. I'm terrible at finishing stories, so I doubt there will ever be an ending, but whatever. it's a story based on things I've done &/or want to do.

couples include: creek, kenbe, style, & maybe some others.

enjoy~

oh. I have a compulsive habit of putting "&" instead of "and". So yeah.

Chapter One

It was only fitting that the most worked up person in town would be the one who interested me the most. Whatever. I'm not even really sure what it-. No, scratch that, I totally knew. It was his mind that got me. How could one person be so insanely fucked up? It wasn't normal. I like normal, & I crave boring, everything is better that way. But not Tweek. He wouldn't be Tweek if he wasn't constantly shouting unreasonable conspiracies & insisting that gnomes were stealing his underwear (though, that died out once we had started high school). He wouldn't seem himself if he wasn't yanking his hair out or chugging hot coffee like a madman. Ironically, it wasn't _normal _for him to be normal, average, boring. I actually enjoyed hearing him ramble on about the government & its plot to put mind controlling bugs in our heads. One of my favorites was the one about his parents selling him into slavery if he ever forgot to wash behind his ears. In all honesty, originally I was sure his parents had told him things just to make sure he was a good kid. I'd still believe that if I hadn't met his parents & learned that they're just as bonkers as he is. They're nice & all, but they should probably stop believing everything they hear. But seriously, Tweek had an explanation for every crack in the sidewalk & smudge on a window. The kid was unstable, but to me, unstable in the best ways. What made him Tweek was how _un_-boring he was.

Don't get me wrong, every so often I get annoyed & tell him to shut up. Usually when I do, his mouth clamps shut & his body is wracked with quivers & shakes like you wouldn't believe. Like right now. A few moments ago, Tweek had been babbling about how the tiny holes in my wall could have been from teeny tiny mice men that were watching at all times while they plotted my inevitable doom. All I could do was roll my eyes & explain that, no, they were not from mice men, but from staples that I had removed from the wall when I had taken a few posters down.

"Chill dude, he was trying to protect you," laughed Clyde from his designated spot on the floor. You see, Clyde used to sit on my bed, until he decided it would be more comfortable for him to not wear pants when he did. Clyde now sits on the floor & isn't allowed to even touch my bed.

"Whatever," was all I mumbled before glancing over at the blonde sitting next to me. The look on his face told me he was about to explode with a burst of conspiracies, each one as impossible as the next. "Chill dude," I sighed while I ruffled his hair.

He shuddered & bit his lip, "Don't be a bitch, it could happen."

Since elementary school, Tweek's stuttering had gone down (although, it was replaced by a few other odd habits), but his twitching was still somewhat an issue. He only ever stuttered now a days if he hadn't had coffee for a day or to, or (as I'd heard from a certain blonde horn dog), when he was hot & bothered. I'd never thought to test the theory, as Kenny had told me enough unwanted information. Mccormick was an alright guy when he wasn't wasted as fuck & trying to get into everyone's pants (we weren't friends per se, but we were cool with each other). It usually wasn't that big of a deal, unless he was messing with Tweek. It's no secret around South Park that I have a soft spot for him, but no one had the balls to confirm it by asking. Well, besides Mccormick. The conversation was a short one, mostly containing Kenny's opinion that I should corner Tweek & have my way with him. Once I explained to Kenny that wasn't going to happen, he went to a party we were all attending, got drunk, & attempted to molest Tweek himself. He wasn't a bad guy, just extremely forward. However, the black eye he sported the next day proved Tweek remembered his boxing lessons from the old days. Kenny then decided to fill me in on the details of how twitchy Tweek really could be. Needless to say, I wasn't exactly convinced that talking to Tweek about my "feelings" would do me any good. Besides, if anyone other than the orange clad boy asked me about my thoughts on the twitch, I'd tell them it didn't concern them, & flip them off. Relationships are complicated & over hyped. Life is simple. Feelings are simple. People are stupid & unreasonable.

But whatever.

"So that sounds good, right Craig?"

"Wait. . .what?"

"Dammit, I just explained everything bro!" Clyde whined.

Oh, I zoned out. Oops.

"Clyde wants to name the band "tacoburritomegusta," Token sighed. He glanced sideways at me with a look of pity. Clyde & I had been best bros since always. However. . .

Clyde is an idiot.

"No fucking way."

"Whhhyyyyyyyy," came his wailing reply.

"That's the stupidest name ever. If anything, it should be something badass."

"Soul Revival," Token offered.

"Too black."

"V-velvet Waterfall?"

"Too gay."

"Blasphemous Thundercunt!"

At the sound of Kenny's voice, we all turned towards my bedroom window & stared at him dumbly. He had a habit of sitting on a tree branch outside & listening in on my conversations. I didn't mind much, as long as he brought paraphernalia with him. People think I'm a dickwad, & hey, I am, but it's mostly because I'm indifferent. If you're not a complete twat, I'll at least be somewhat civil towards you.

"McCormick you can't be serious."

"Yeah dude, that's just. . .no."

"Well your names all suck!"

"Shut your trap & get in here."

With a swift push off the branch he hopped the two feet from the tree to my window & skillfully made his way inside. Kenny had a knack for climbing. With a grin he flopped back onto my bed & began poking Tweek, obviously very pleased with the squirms he was getting. With an awkward lean I tugged Tweek towards me & proceeded to glare at the pervy blonde. Jealousy was not something I enjoyed feeling, & Tweek never seemed to mind my protectiveness. Less for him to worry about, it seemed.

"Seriously guys, we need a name!"

Oh, have I explained what's going on here? A few months ago I had found a sweet looking bass at a pawn shop. I had been looking for red racer collectibles, but this was a good find nonetheless. It was slightly scratched in some places but playable. It was your basic fender jazz bass, four strings, all black, & gorgeous. I've been looking for a sticker for it, but so far haven't had any luck. Anyway, when I told the guys about it Token said his dad had bought him an electric a few years back (a purple les Paul), & Clyde's older cousin was trying to sell his old drum set. Tweek's parents had made him take piano lessons the last three years, so he was useful. Kenny had seen us lugging the drums into my garage, so he offered his guitar talents. So we accepted Kenny & his fucked up acoustic into the unnamed band. So yeah, that was our band. We were nameless & songless, but whatever.

This brings us to today. We had been lying around in my room for a few hours, fucking around more than being productive. Clyde had eaten my entire stash of pop tarts, Token had taken two naps, Kenny had taken off his pants, & Tweek had unknowingly formed a mountain of crumpled paper on my bed. Since middle school, he had drawn a lot. He said his mom had told him that maybe getting everything out of his head & onto paper would help him relax. His walls were covered in doodles & magazine cutouts, & really anything else he could find that interested him. Actually, all of our rooms had a bit of Tweek on them. I had taped a few of his drawings up on my walls. They were all of space, real planets, fake planets, aliens, he had drawn them all for me. A few months ago he had taped a giant piece of paper on a wall & his basement & wouldn't tell me what he was working on. Well, he wouldn't tell anyone really.

I glanced over & saw an abstract looking gnome. I mean, I _think _it was a gnome. It had a pointy hat & a beard. It looked disgusting, really disgusting. Tweek always had a thing for gnomes.


End file.
